This invention relates to a carrier particularly adapted for glass bottles containing soft drinks or the like. Relatively small liquid containers, such as metal cans and both glass and plastic bottles are packaged in flat, horizontal paperboard carriers, the paperboard often being reinforced by one or more folded layers, with the main panel of the carrier being provided with a plurality of bottle or can receiving openings. The periphery of each opening is defined by the free ends of tips of resilient fingers, the fingers engaging beneath the chime of a metal can, or in the case of a plastic or glass bottle, beneath the bottle cap or beneath an integral and annular abutment on the neck of the bottle. The carriers are moved downward relative to the cans or bottles and the tops of the latter extend through the openings. In the case of plastic or glass bottles, the extent of the relative movement between the tops of the bottles and the carrier is such that the resilient fingers of each of the openings extend upwardly about 45.degree.-60.degree. with respect to the plane of the carrier.
While serving to group and transport by the consumer a typical small group of glass bottles, such as four or six, the past constructions of this general type suffer the disadvantage that there is glass to glass contact when carrying or transporting the multiple bottles of soft drinks or the like. Consumers generally do not like the sound of glass clinking or banging together, often giving at least some of them an insecure feeling or sensation. This insecurity or annoyance, it is believed, prevents them from purchasing as many glass bottles as they otherwise would.